pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Meap: The Video Game
The Chronicles of Meap: The Video Game ''is a Wii game about Meap's adventures in space. Levels World 1: Training Labs *'Level 1': '''Basic Training' *'Level 2': Vehicle Training *'Level 3': Battle Training *'Level 4': Boss Traning *'Boss: '''Traning Bot World 2: The Breakout *'Level 1': '''The Mysterious Prisoner' played by Meap. Puzzle level. *'Level 2': The Escapade Chase played by Meap's Former Ship. Vehicle level. *'Level 3': The Prisoner's Station Played by Meap. Brawl level. *'Level 4: It's Mitch' played by Meap. Boss level. *'Boss: '''Mitch's Security Bot World 3: New Friends *'Level 1': '''Ship Fixing' played by Phineas, Ferb, and Meap. Puzzle level. *'Level 2': Test Drive played by Meap's New Ship. Vehicle level. *'Level 3': Mitch's Minions played by Flying bike and Meap. Brawl level. *'Level 4': An Ugly Sight played by Meap, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace. Boss level. *'Boss': Meap's Mother-in-Law World 4: Seatle Mission *'Level 1': Infiltrating Mitch's Ship played by Ferb and Candace. Puzzle level. *'Level 2': Space Chase 'played by Meap's new ship. Vehicle level. *'Level 3: Saving Jeremy 'played by Candace and Jeremy. Brawl level. *'Level 4: Balloony's Revenge played by Mitch and Doofenshmirtz. *'Boss': Balloony World 5: The Fate of the Universe *'Level 1': A Nebula Planet played by Meap. Puzzle level. *'Level 2': A Chase of Life or Death 'played by Meap's Super Upgraded Ship. Vehicle level. *'Level 3: Chopper Monsters 'played by Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and Meap. Brawl level. *'Level 4: The Final Battle played by Meap. Boss level. *'Boss': Mitch Characters Playable Characters *'Meap' - He is playable in most missions, and also is the best at fighting. *'Phineas Flynn - '''He is the second most playable character. He is the best at jumping. *'Ferb Fletcher - He is the third most playabele character. He is the best at running. *Candace Flynn - Candace is playable most of the time, but not that much. She has a special abilty is using phone panels. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - She is only playable in one mission. She can use her sash as a weapon. *Mitch -''' He is only playable in one mission, where you have to fight Balloony. His special move is summoning robots who he can control. *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz - '''He is playable in the same mission as Mitch. His special move is an -inator. *'Jeremy Johnson - He is a character in one level. Non-Playable Characters *Balloony - Appears as a boss. *'Meap's Mother-in-Law -' Appears as a boss. *'Meap's Security Bot/Mitch's Minions -' Appears as enemies/boss. '''Playable Vehicles *'Meap's Old Ship' *'Meap's New Ship' *'Meap's Super Upgraded Ship' *'Flying Bike' Unplayable Vehicles *'Mitch's Ship' Bonus Levels *'Christmas Mission - '''Find Meap's present from Phineas and Ferb. Played by Meap. Only playable during December-Janurary *'Love Letter '- Find Meap's love letter from his wife. Played by Meap. Only playable during Feburary-March. *'Summer Surftime - Visit Phineas and Ferb's beach. Played by Meap, Phineas, and Ferb. Only playable during May-June. *'American Flag - '''Raise the flag on Meap's planet. Played by Meap. Only playable during July-August. *'Back to School - 'Find Meap's school. Played by Meap and Mitch. Only playable in Semtember. *'SCARETIME! - Go Trick-or-Treating and get 100 candies. Played by Meap, Candace, and Jeremy. *'''Good and Bad Unite for a Feast - '''Find food for the Thanksgiving feast. Played by Meap, Mitch, Isabella, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Only playable in November. Category:Video Games Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Fanon Works